


A Tragedy in Pieces

by White Queen Writes (fhartz91)



Series: Ineffable Poetry [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Lovers, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/White%20Queen%20Writes
Summary: How can one demon regret so much?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Tragedy in Pieces

I am a tragedy in pieces.

My hands have never held

What is most important to me.

My feet have run away more times than

They’ve run toward.

My mouth has struggled to speak the words

I’ve given too freely to others,

My facade more finely cultivated

Than my truth.

I hide my eyes when I should let them

Reflect my love.

My brain is in constant turmoil

Over what my heart knows too well.

And my heart,

Oh, my useless heart,

Is a stone from which you can’t squeeze

A single drop of blood.

I am a failure of a lover.

A shattered mirror -

A puzzle without a picture -

Only ever whole in your presence,

Because every ill-fitting wing and socket and loop

Belongs irrevocably to you.


End file.
